Witchblade
Biography Early Years ----------- Allyson Parks was born to Jeffery and Amber Parks in Savannah, Georgia on January 13th in 1981. Little is known about her actual life before she discovered her abilities, most of the files that contained any information regarding her parents or anything relevant had been destroyed by the U.S government. Allyson had been quite the explorer when she was younger, around the age of 14 she discovered a large cave not too far from her home in Savannah. After a brief discussion with a few friends, they decided to venture forth into the cave only to discover an odd shaped rock which produced a strange humming noise. After an argument, the rock seemed to speak to Allyson, calling out to her and as if she were in a trance she reached out and touched the rock and her arm was quickly consumed by a silver substance which sent her friends fleeing in fear. Allyson didn't feel afraid or didn't have the urge to run, instead she listened to the voice that spoke to her inside of her head and the creature deemed her worthy of its powers and abilities and fused with her, thus the "Shadowblade" had chosen it's new host. Allyson never recalled that fateful day because soon after the fusion, she was rendered unconscious by the "Shadowblade" and in turn it went dormant until the time would come that Allyson would need it most. Allyson had attended the University of Georgia and obtained a degree in Sociology, it was there where an accident occurred which attracted the attention of the U.S Government. On the night of February 17th 2003, Allyson had just recently returned from a party where she was attacked by a brutal government experiment which had gotten loose from a CDC facility located many miles away in Augusta. The experiment was known as "Deathstick" aka James Gandor who had been infused with a living organism known as a "The Darkness". The creature had an insatiable hunger for women due to the mental instability of James. He had been captured by Task Force 114 a few years back after a string of mysterious murders where young women had been brutally cut up and left for dead. Unfortunately for James, he had no knowledge of Allyson's abilities and neither did she until that faithful night in her little house outside of Athens. It was around 2 A.M according to official documentation obtained from T.F 114, when the attack occurred, it apparently starting out in the bedroom and ending somewhere in the backyard. In the end, the investigators from T.F 114 were never sure what events actually transpired, but it was made apparent that the young woman came out the victor. The scene was gruesome when help finally arrived in the morning, Allyson was discovered slumped over unconscious in the backyard while James was found dead inside the remains of the house, the initial autopsy of James showed he had several injuries to his spine, which were explained by the gaping holes through the walls inside the house. Some of his sharpened appendages had been broken, perhaps due to them impacting hardened objects instead of flesh. He also suffered several puncture wounds and lacerations over his body which caused him to eventually bleed out. Allyson was taken to an undisclosed location where she was treated for her wounds, and where she was assessed physically and on a power level while she was in a comatose state. During her time at the secret military installation is where she met and subsequently developed a love for Sergeant Zachary Thomas, the man who would become her mentor and trainer over the next 6 years. Task Force 114 ------------ She was assigned to Task Force 114 after a thorough evaluation of her abilities and skills, it was determined she would become the Task Force Sharpshooter after she gave a kill shot on a undisclosed target ranging 2,660 meters beating the world record of 2,430 meters accomplished by a Canadian sniper, Corporal Rob Furlong. Allyson recieved training in a variety of weaponry to include heavy weapons systems such as the FGM-148 Javelin Missile System down to a simple M9 pistol. Allyson was deployed to Afghanistan with T.F 114 in an effort to locate Al-Qaeda cells and eliminate them. Allyson had gone on a mission to eliminate a rogue group of Taliban fighters holed up in the mountains about 95 miles Northeast of Kabul when she first discovered the full potential of the Shadowblade that had bonded with her. She was ambushed from behind after attacking a small group of fighters huddling around a campfire, after eliminating 4 of them, a patrol had snuck up from behind and incapacitated her. After nearly beating her to death and being joined by a surviving member, she was mortally wounded with a sword wound to the stomach, as she knelt bleeding to death, the symbiote converged over her form and took the blade out, simultaneously healing her. After it fully converted her body and encased it in a hardened armor, razor sharp tendrils ended up killing both men and leaving them in pieces. After the slaughter, Allyson's unconscious form was discovered by Alpha team along with the mutilated remains of the 2 terrorists, due to the condition of the scene and the torn clothing and body parts, it was deemed that Allyson had utilized a grenade and managed to survive due to her super human abilities. Her abilities went unnoticed by T.F 114 for a long time, until that tragic night when both she and her team were hunted down by the mindless being known as X-23. Tragedy -------------- The Hunt Begins Powers * Shadowblade - The Shadowblade is a conscious, intelligent, and ancient weapon with alien origins. When used, it expands across the body of the wielder, often shredding clothes and covering the body like armor. The amount and coverage of the armor depends on the level of the threat. For example, when facing mortals, it will usually generate less armour than when facing a super villain. This armor can produce extensions of itself that can form swords, other stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, shields, and wings, enabling the wielder to fly. It may also become temperamental if the wielder chooses not to use it. When wielded, it can shoot energy blasts from the hand or sword, fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. The Shadowblade is also an excellent lock pick, and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. The Shadowblade can re-animate the dead, emphatically show the wielder scenes of great trauma, and allow the wielder to relive experiences from past wielders as dreams. Her hair changes a variety of shades of red and brown when Shadowblade becomes activated. * Super Strength - * Lightning Reflexes * Superior Stamina * Advanced Healing Weaponry -------------- *Modified Colt 1911 Pistols *Heavily Modified M25 White Feather Extended Barrel Rifle - Similar to the United States Military version of the M21 Sniper Rifle. Modifications include: ** 7.62 NATO (.308 win) ** Barrel Length: 24” ** Total Length: 48” ** Weight: 11.55lbs. ** Sights: Picatinny Rail – SWFA Super Sniper Scope ** Trigger: 2-stage military, 3 to 5lbs. ** Magazine Capacity: 10-round Box Magazine *Modified Barret M107 .50 Caliber Rifle - Modified from the U.S Military Version, used only when heavy jobs require it. Specifications Include: ** .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO) ** Barrel length: 29 inches (73.7 cm) ** Barrel twist: Right, 1 in 15" (38 cm). ** Weights: 30.9 lbs ** Length: 57 inches (122 cm) ** Magazine Capacity: 10-round Box Magazine